


snow on the ground and love in the air

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: just a quick little shot of our favorite fam on a snowy morning
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	snow on the ground and love in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this fic might seem a little rushed, but I really needed to write something semi-cute in order to offset all of the smut I've been/will be writing. My soul NEEDED to release something sort of adorable and I decided to share it with you all; hope you enjoy it!

Tommen jolted awake, he checked his small wrist watch, identical to his Uncle Jaime’s, and his jaw dropped, he was late for school. His mom hadn’t woken him up and his perfect attendance record was tarnished.  _ This was strange, very strange,  _ Tommen thought as he hopped out of his cozy bed, still clad in his Pokémon pajamas, and went to investigate the house. He cracked Myrcella’s door open and peeked inside, she was still sleeping soundly,  _ that’s not out of the ordinary,  _ he thought as he stealthy closed the door,  _ she would sleep all day if mom let her.  _ The thought of his mom sent him racing to the other end of the house, in search of her. 

He sprinted down the long hallway, past Joffrey’s room, he kind of missed Joff, who decided to spend the winter holidays in Switzerland...or at least that’s what grandpa had told him. He raced around the corner, nearly sliding into the wall, and came to a screeching halt in front of his mom’s door. He slowly grabbed the handle and turned it, his head popped into the room for a quick inspection; she was still asleep too, only she wasn’t alone. He creeped in for a closer look, he hoped it was his Uncle Jaime, they liked to have sleepovers sometimes. He smiled a big toothy smile when he saw his mom sleeping peacefully as his Uncle Jaime snored and hugged her from behind. He crept closer and began to whisper yell “mooooom, mooooom” hoping to gently wake her up but neither of them budged. His little legs quickly moved him to the end of the bed and he climbed in like he has done so many times before. He stood above them on the end of the bed and took two hard steps before he leaped into the air, “WAKE UP” he yelled as he landed with a thud on Jaime’s shoulder. 

Jaime peeled one eye open and looked at him, slightly agitated at the awakening but amused at Tommen’s massive grin as he laid on him and patted his mother’s cheek as a wake up call. Cersei let out a deep sigh and grabbed Tommen’s hand to kiss it, “Tommen” she groaned, eyes still closed as she rolled in Jaime’s arms to look at him, perched on top of Jaime, grinning at her. “Are you guys having a spleepover?” his eyes the size of saucers, nearly nose to nose with Jaime when he whispered the question. 

Jaime hesitated, scared Cersei might get defensive and force Jaime out of bed as she fed Tommen an excuse but she never did so Jaime quickly rolled onto his back and playfully pulled Tommen in for a hug as Cersei leaned on Jaime and kissed their son good morning, “We did have a  _ spleepover,”  _ an emphasis on Tommen’s favorite mispronunciation, “is that alright with you?” Jaime asked as he began to tickle Tommen. Through giggles Tommen managed to breathlessly tell Jaime he loves it when he stays the night, mainly because they always get to stay up late and watch movies and they get pancakes in the morning. The excitement died down and Tommen suddenly got serious, he green eyes looked questioningly at his mother, “Why didn’t you wake me up for school?” he asked, slightly agitated he now had a tardy on his record. 

Cersei, her head now rested on Jaime’s shoulder, looked at Tommen with an identical look, “Tommen, there is nearly a foot of snow on the ground, did you want to go to school in that?” Tommen’s eyes widened with excitement, his head quickly looking between Jaime and Cersei as his smile grew, “Uncle Jaime,” his face close to Jaime’s again, “it snowed! Let’s go play!” he untangled himself from his parents and bounced off the bed, nearly knocking a recently awoken Myrcella over as he sprinted down the hallway, “Cella, it snowed, get dressed!” echoed as he ran to his room. 

After what seemed like hours of searching his closet he finally found what he considered warm clothes. He bounced down the stairs and his face dropped when he saw his mother waiting for him with two more layers and a scarf to put on. Cersei was able to talk him into putting the puffer jacket on by telling him Jaime had to wear a similar one when he was younger. Tommen waddled off to look in a mirror,  _ I look like a marshmallow,  _ he thought but to his luck, Jaime walked down the stairs and stood behind him in the mirror, Tommen glared up at him, mad he couldn’t even walk right with all the layers. “Cers, how is he supposed to throw a snowball when he’s shaped like one?” Jaime asked with a laugh. Jaime walked off and Tommen figured he was stuck resembling Randy from his favorite Christmas movie, A Christmas Story. Luckily Jaime came back with two small ski jackets, “Tommen, this was going to be one of your Christmas presents but I can’t have you on my team dressed like that,” Jaime said as he presented him the red jacket. Jaime then turned to Myrcella, “And this one is for you,” he said as he handed her the bright yellow jacket. They both cheered with glee and put the jackets on before sprinting outside. 

Cersei stopped Jaime before he could step outside, “Why did you buy them new ski jackets for Christmas?” he voice filled with suspicion. Jaime smiled, “it’s just part of the plan,” he said slyly, “ I gave you a present last night but if you want a jacket there is a white one, just your size in that closet.” he said before casually walking out the door. Cersei smiled incredulously after him before going to find the jacket. 

Once they were all outside Tommen broke them into teams for their snowball fight; he and Jaime versus Myrcella and Cersei. He drew a line in the snow, “You are not allowed to cross this line. Got it, mom,” he emphasized on his mom because he knows she is prone to cheating once she has the lower hand. Tommen kept his eyes on his mom and sister as Jaime told him their strategy to win, “Okay, Tommen, you’re super fast at making snowballs so if you’ll make them, I’ll throw them, deal.” Tommen, determined to win, shook his head and started working. 

The snowball fight was all fun and games until Cersei’s competitive nature took over and one of her snowballs hit Jaime square in the face. The world froze for a second. Myrcella tried not to laugh as Tommen looked between Jaime and Cersei in utter horror. Jaime slowly wiped the snow off of his face to reveal a sinister grin. Cersei’s eyes slightly widened, she knew she was in trouble. Jaime dropped his hand down and Tommen slowly placed a snowball in his hand. Jaime tossed the ball high in the air, Cersei, Myrcella, and Tommen all watched the ball gain height and while they were distracted Jaime lunged at Cersei. He wrapped her up and pulled her to the ground, they broke out in laughter as they rolled around, the kids quickly joining them. After a while of playing around in the snow, Tommen building a snowcastle and Myrcella showing them now to make the perfect snow angel, Tommen jumped up and said he was going to get some hot chocolate, Myrcella, red in the cheeks and teeth chattering, eagerly agreed and they raced inside. 

Cersei took advantage of the moment alone and rolled on top of Jaime, she pecked his frozen nose eliciting a childish smile from him, “So...what’s the plan?” He considered playing dumb, but decided against it, “Dad is sending me to Switzerland for Christmas.” The smile from Cersei’s face dropped, “Oh!” she tried to keep the hurt from her voice, “so you won’t be here for Christmas,” the sadness breaking through. “Well, that was his intention but I was going to use the new ski jackets to tell you guys you’re coming with me?” his voice rising at the end. Cersei’s eyes sparkled and a beautiful smile graced her face, “Joffrey will be there, of course,” he added, like she needed anymore reason to go on the trip. She pressed her lips to his in a kiss so passionate it defrosted their freezing bodies, “Of course we’ll go with you,” she said excitedly. They held each other for a moment before Jaime sat them up and pressed his lips to her head, “Not that I don’t trust them but we should really go check on Tommen and Myrcella,” Cersei said before jumping up and racing him inside. 


End file.
